


a craving

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, You Have Been Warned, also, korra's scarred for life, they have sex but like it's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bolin and Iroh have an argument. They don't get very far.
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 69





	a craving

“I can’t deal with you shit right now!” He yelled, green eyes alight like a forest fire, body hardened with tension like the rocks he bended.

Bolin exited the kitchen and made his way to the from door of his apartment. He was afraid if they carried on for much longer he’d tear a hole through the building.

Iroh, irritatingly, followed after him. “Don’t run away from this, Bolin! It’ll only make it harder when the time comes!”

“Fuck me—“

“Weren’t the first three times enough for you?”

“—Not everything is about—“

The words died on his tongue.

A pause. Then, “what?”

“I mean, really, Bo,” he said. “I’m aware of how ravenous you can be, but surely I performed well enough to satiate your thirst even for a little while.”

“I-I mean sure but… I mean, weren’t we just—“

Iroh shushed him, a half-smirk gracing his lips.

“We can discuss that again at a later date. But as of right now,” he backed Bolin into the wall, and bending down, he nipped teasingly at his jaw, “I’m feeling a bit peckish.”

“O-oh.”

Iroh hummed. “Yes, _oh_. And I know that you have exactly what I’m craving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Korra opened the unlocked door without a second thought, and stepped into her friend's apartment.
> 
> "Hey, Bo. Asami and I were wondering if you and Iroh wanted to go on a double-"
> 
> It took her a second to react.
> 
> "_AHHH!_ I'm leaving, I'm leaving, I did not see that!"


End file.
